gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Gift Shop of Horrors
"Little Gift Shop of Horrors" is the sixth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, the 26th episode overall, and the second Halloween special of the series. It is set to premiere on October 4, 2014. Official overview In three separate mysterious tales, Stan is cursed by a Witch, Waddles accidentally eats a bowl of brain-enhancing goop and builds a machine that allows him to speak for the first time, and Mabel faces her fear of Claymation.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr69409.html Synopsis The episode begins with Stan welcoming a lone traveler into the Mystery Shack. He tells them these three stories to get the lone traveler to want to buy some of his merchandise: Hands Off '- ''Stan steals a gold watch from a witch while he, Dipper and Mabel visit the local vendor's market. The witch curses Stan, and he wakes up without hands the next morning. After he suffers without hands, Dipper, Mabel and Stan visit the witch's secret hideout in a mountain cave. Her hundreds of hands attack them, but eventually they make a deal to give her cave a makeover if she gives Stan his hands back. The witch loves the makeover and gives Stan his hands back. After they leave, a mountain climber meets the witch and she flirts with him using a book Mabel gave her. 'The Abaconing' - Dipper is frustrated with a new puzzle toy that he got, so he finds a magical mushroom in the forest that gives whoever touches or eats it a genius mind. Dipper grinds the mushroom and smears it on his forehead. After the twins go to bed, Waddles wakes up and eats the ground mushroom powder off of Dipper's forehead. The next morning, Waddles is now a genius and he builds many inventions to help discover the mysteries of the universe. However, Mabel is now lonely without him and Waddles decides that he is better off being Mabel's friend than being a genius. Waddles therefore drains his brain-power and destroys the machine. '''Clay Day - After watching a movie that Mabel enjoys but everyone else is bored with, Stan puts in an old film. To Mabel's dismay, the film has claymation, which Mabel is horrified of. She goes and hides in the laundry room until Stan decides to take everyone to the house of the man who made the film to prove claymation is harmless. The filmaker's house is old and abandoned, and Stan, Dipper, Mabel and Soos soon discover that it has been taken over by giant claymation monsters, on which the filmaker used black magic to bring to life. The gang tries to fight the monsters, but the monsters win them over. Mabel discovers that she can build her own claymation creature, so she builds a giant friendly star from the movie she watched earlier. After she saves everyone, they return home and are glad everything is okay. However, they discover that Soos is now made of clay, and Stan throws the remote at his head to get rid of him. After the third story, and when the lone traveler doesn't buy anything, Stan gives him/her a sleeping potion and the lone traveler drinks it, causing him/her to fall asleep. He/She later wakes up trapped in a glass box, becoming an attraction at the Mystery Shack, at the end credits he/she ís seen playing Tic-tac-toe with Mabel. Credits * Written by: **Shion Takeuchi **Matt Chapman **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Stephen Sandoval * Storyboards by: * With the Voice Talents of: **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos **John DiMaggio as Harry Claymore **Will Forte as Cute Biker **Neil DeGrasse Tyson as Smart Waddles * Additional Voices: **Dee Bradley Baker **Matt Chapman **Carl Faruolo **Alex Hirsch **Gregg Turkington **Kari Wahlgren **Niki Yang Production notes Character revelations * Mabel has a fear of Claymation . Series continuity *Tyler is shown running a stand titled "Sev'ral Chimes," a reference to the boy band Sev'ral Timez from "Boyz Crazy." *Dipper is shown reading Journal 3 under black light to reveal its invisible ink, which was first revealed in "Scary-oke." *There is a musical montage of Waddles "remembering" his time spent with Mabel, which includes several scenes from multiple episodes. Trivia * Several of Mabel's sweaters from earlier in the season are seen in a laundry basket. Cryptograms *During the credits, there is a cryptogram that reads "PVREK BIG QF. JCDQZRF’ ZNVEFH OBCX: "C BEWRS VVUTBFL BT BKNX CVAY BKNX CVAY BKNX"" Using the vigenère cipher, it translates to "CHECK OUT DR. WADDLES’ LATEST BOOK: "A BRIEF HISTORY OF OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK"." **Keyword : "NONCANON" *The page section at the end of the episode says, "23-12-12 23-10-15-11-23-4-15-9-10 'on the top left, and "'15-5 22-12-23-21-13 11-23-17-15-21" 'on the bottom right, which translates to "'ALL ANIMATION and "IS BLACK MAGIC" after being put through the combined cipher. ru:Подарочный магазинчик ужасов Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes